


And July

by bbiue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, 大學AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbiue/pseuds/bbiue
Summary: → 靈感來源：Heize - And July (Feat. DEAN, DJ Friz)→ 2020 7/10 崔傘生賀（太晚開糧倉
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, 傘榮, 崔傘/鄭友榮, 鄭友榮/崔傘, 雨傘
Kudos: 3





	And July

＿＿＿＿

May

五月的話，好像太快了。

＿＿＿＿

崔傘咬著嘴裡的吸管，目光從對面的人前陣子心血來潮染的頭髮移到左眼下方的淚痣，最後停在被主人肆虐了五分鐘有的下唇。

這家店的冰可可甜到令人難以下嚥。

「友榮⋯⋯鄭友榮。」

接連喊了幾聲，名字的主人依舊皺著眉一臉嚴肅的盯著筆電螢幕。沒有露出一絲不耐，他撐著臉頰轉而將視線固定在嶄新的髮色上面。

褪了一些剛剛好。

處在暖光下的淡紫金燦燦的，讓人想伸手觸碰；而他這幾天也著實增加了揉亂那頭紫髮的次數，接著在被對方反擊的同時靈活的躲開。

漂白的時候很痛吧？早知道就說喜歡黑色了。

「榮啊～友榮啊，張張嘴。」

「在說什、」話沒說完就被突擊餵食的行為強制中斷，前一秒還專注於報告的人沒太在意，下意識咀嚼完便吞了下去。

在等待對方反應過來的空檔裡崔傘也切了一塊給自己——比起巧克力，應該要點檸檬口味的。

「呀，我在減肥你還給我吃這個？」

「不知道嗎？越好吃的東西卡路里越低。」他一本正經，滿臉的真摯。

略微不滿的神情忽然定格在原處，瞇起眼貌似在仔細思考這句話的邏輯，崔傘見狀沒忍住，噗哧一聲笑了出來，「傻瓜嗎？」

意識到被捉弄，鄭友榮剛想反駁嘴裡又被乘機塞了一塊，不浪費食物的精神最終還是戰勝了減肥時期吃甜食產生的罪惡感。

「空腹喝咖啡會肚子痛的，你又沒吃早餐了吧。」

已經超過二十分鐘沒聽到敲打鍵盤的聲音，早前上課時頻頻打瞌睡，差點一頭撞上課桌時還是他即時伸手擋在中間，昨晚十之八九又熬夜了。

本來拎著有氣無力的人來到咖啡廳是要點一杯熱茶的，結果還沒決定好就聽見身旁的鄭友榮對著店員說了句一杯冰美式。

「沒辦法，我早上真的沒胃口。」鄭友榮邊說邊握住崔傘拿著叉子的手移到嘴邊自顧自的吃了起來。

眼睜睜看著最後一小塊蛋糕消失在眼前崔傘也沒說什麼，反正最初就不是為自己買的。

認識兩年多，好歹也一起度過了兩輪四季、四回生日，只要是和鄭友榮有關的事他自認無所不知；宋旼琦給予的向榮葵稱號可不是給假的。

然而這樣的他有個他不以為然的、宋旼琦認定的缺點。

「這週六系上有學弟妹的社團聚餐，一起去嗎？」

無論鄭友榮和他提議什麼，崔傘總是會不假思索地答應，就算得為了他毫無興趣的社交活動放棄等了半年的限量鞋款，他也心甘情願，「哦，好啊。」

噴上香水也拿出前不久新買的靴子，身著的米咖色格子襯衫前緣被紮起，崔傘對著鏡子整理一會頭髮，一切準備就緒。

才剛打開門就聽見手機鈴聲，壓抑著內心的雀躍接通後拿到耳邊，熟悉的聲音從另一頭傳來，『我今天好像去不了了。』

關上門，崔傘瞬間像洩了氣的氣球一般，鞋子都沒脫，重重的躺倒在沙發上。

鄭友榮鄭友榮鄭友榮，近期他的生活重心好像往無從控制的方向偏移過多。

失去起身的動力，崔傘索性就這麼靜靜的盯著天花板直到手機的震動拉回他的思緒。訊息寄件人是前不久放了他鴿子的那位——“明天去看電影吧”。

站在電扶梯口看著下一層樓的人踩上階梯，本該繼續瀏覽手機的人無預警抬起頭，和他視線交會時唇角上揚，揮了揮手。

崔傘啜了一口手裡的冰美式，甜度嚐起來和前幾天的可可差不多。

怪了，明明點了無糖的。

＿＿＿＿

June

六月的話，你又太忙了。

＿＿＿＿

原本活動範圍就沒多大，由於臨近期末考，崔傘出沒的地點少的只剩學校附近的咖啡廳和家裡。

鄭友榮大概就是在打工的地方、圖書館、其他大學的圖書館和各種咖啡廳之間穿梭了吧，畢竟到處都有認識的人幫忙佔位子⋯⋯轉著筆的指尖驟然停下，藍筆脫離手心不到兩秒便滾落到地面。

聽著清脆的一聲「啪嗒」，崔傘抿起嘴深呼吸一口氣——鉛筆盒又增了一支斷水的筆。

六點多下課，他起身將本子收進包裡，踏出教室的步伐有氣無力。儘管過去兩小時裡目光沒從白板離開過，又白來一堂課的想法還是默默自腦海浮現。

拿出手機解鎖，最近的通話紀錄是十天前。

若不是因為一起複習會分心，感受到身旁的氣息就讀不進任何重點，現在也不至於把自己搞的如此鬱悶。

盯著螢幕上滿滿重複的三個字，崔傘最後還是沒撥通電話，手機放回了口袋裡。

頭靠上牆正思索著晚餐要怎麼解決，後頸卻突然多了股重量，淡淡的香草味旋繞在鼻尖，那是他去年送給鄭友榮的生日禮物，「抓到一隻崔傘雞～你晚飯吃什麼？」

沒抵擋住零食的誘惑，他們在便利商店前停下了腳步。

站在哼著歌來來回回的人身後，他不動聲色的照常觀察對方的選擇。

上次拿了炸雞口味的洋芋片和草莓布丁，上上次拿了小熊軟糖、巧克力餅乾和蒟蒻凍飲，再更之前是奶油煎餅、辣泡麵跟可樂⋯⋯為什麼能每次選的都不太一樣？

「不是要減肥嗎，怎麼還拿巧克力？」雖然看著鄭友榮日漸明顯的下顎線崔傘巴不得對方餐餐都吃甜食，他還是沒忍住好奇心，即使答案大概率不會是自己想要的。

「這個？呂尚喜歡吃，那是給他的。」

崔傘恍然大悟般「啊～」了一聲，沈寂了會又鬼使神差地問道，「那如果是給我買呢？」

他承認這種行為是有些幼稚。

蹲在地上挑選飲料的人指尖頓了一下，碰上一瓶可樂後轉過頭來，望向他的眼裡滿是委屈，「你每次都拿不一樣的我怎麼知道？」

也是，鄭友榮選什麼他都吃的蠻開心的，還真無力反駁。

自知理虧在先，他撇了撇嘴，拿了包炸雞味的洋芋片。

磨蹭了快半小時才結帳離開，餘光瞥見欲探過來搭肩的手，崔傘忽然踮起腳，在鄭友榮落空後失去重心的同時拉了他一把。

「你是不是都沒長高啊，我應該比你高五公分有了。」含著笑意的語氣搭配比劃的手勢成功讓鄭友榮不可置信地瞪大雙眼，「呀！我一七三你一七五，才兩公分好嗎！」

「這兩年就長了一公分？」毫無掩飾的驚訝。

「哦，看來有人不想喝可樂，沒關係。」

「對不起社長大人，我錯了。」

瓶蓋被輕鬆轉開，清爽的氣泡聲隨之傾瀉而出。崔傘沒喝，將可樂瓶放到鄭友榮和菜單之間。

糾結到一半被擋住了視線，鄭友榮從立著的菜單後探出頭，「你喝啊，給你買的。」

「那你喝什麼？」

「我喝你的就好啦，反正你的就是我的。」

這種話講的這麼理所當然還能不讓他反感也只有鄭友榮能做到了，崔傘托著腮心想。

說句實話如果鄭友榮想要，他連腎都能掏出來給他——雖然被吐槽過完全不需要。

桌上的手機螢幕時不時會伴隨著震動聲亮起，鄭友榮瞥了幾眼都沒有要回覆的意思，直到最新的那則。

「呂尚好像也要過來。」他邊打字邊說道。

崔傘舔了舔唇，躺在桌上的瓶子在他兩手之間被推來推去，「好啊，我很久沒看到他了。」訊息提示音響起的瞬間就猜到是這個結果。

他可從沒想過要拿自己和鄭友榮相處了五年的好友比較。

姜呂尚到達店裡時，事先點好的糖醋肉和三碗炸醬麵剛好上桌，熱騰騰的香氣使三人眼睛發亮，一坐定位就吃的不亦樂乎。

「我說⋯⋯你們兩個、」被點名的兩人應聲抬頭，連咬斷嘴裡麵條的時間都差不多。

「為什麼都不夾肉啊？」

目光移到盤子裡剩沒多少配菜的糖醋肉，崔傘這才意識到在他習慣性夾走鄭友榮厭惡的黃瓜時，自己不喜歡吃的、逐漸減少的紅椒是被對方解決的。

哎，不會吧。

以往吃飯時從來沒有注意過。

下意識想確認些什麼，崔傘看了眼斜前方的人，猝不及防的對視使後者迅速低下頭一邊回覆姜呂尚「你不是愛吃肉嘛，留給你的啊」一邊若無其事似的拌了拌碗裡的麵。

他不可能記錯的。

鄭友榮不是也不太吃紅椒的嗎。

＿＿＿＿

July

七月的話，應該不能再拖了。

＿＿＿＿

夏季的傍晚燥熱的讓人難以忍受，尤其是今年。

明天就會變好了吧。

那後天呢？

崔傘身上套了件黑色無袖和淺色牛仔褲，躺在地上放空，腦海裡不斷閃過姜呂尚傳來的訊息內容——“友榮好像有喜歡的人了”。

喜歡的人？

雖說自己對鄭友榮瞭若指掌是沒錯，但那是撇去了感情那方面。

沒辦法，對方朋友太多了。

經常玩在一起的熟面孔估計連十根手指頭都數不完。

然而除了這顆天外飛來的震撼彈，更讓他感到鬱悶的，是白天看到訊息後就消沉到現在的自己。

不過就是有了喜歡的人，有什麼大不了的，他也沒必要什麼事都跟你報告啊⋯⋯沈浸在與自身的對話中，崔傘發出一聲驚呼，被碰上臉頰的涼氣刺激的一個機靈坐起身。

「你幹嘛不躺沙發上？」宋旼琦滿臉困惑，明明是他輸了遊戲出門一趟從販賣機弄來了冰可樂，結果回來就看到室友呈大字形躺在客廳中央，叫了幾次名字也沒有反應，一副失去了全世界的樣子。

「沙發太熱了，地上涼快。」崔傘揉著臉接過飲料，說了聲謝謝又沒了聲音。

認為對方只是暫時熱昏了頭，宋旼琦不以為意，打開了冷氣開關，坐到沙發上搗鼓起遊戲手柄，他發誓這一場再輸他就改姓崔⋯⋯不，姓丁。

「旼琦啊，我問你喔⋯⋯就幫我朋友問問而已。」塑膠瓶被左右按壓而發出了喀拉喀拉的聲響。

宋旼琦注意力還在遊戲設定上，頭都沒回，「嗯？」

「如果你的好朋友⋯⋯如果潤浩有喜歡的人你會怎麼樣？」

「潤浩？丁潤浩？什麼時候？」

「哎⋯⋯」好像問錯人了。

「我怎麼不知道？他跟你說的嗎？是誰啊？呀他怎麼可以不告訴我！」

「如果！我是說如果！跟他沒關係！」面對連環低音炮丟來的問題，崔傘抿嘴深吸了一口氣。

宋旼琦歪頭想了一會，「當然是先問對方是誰吧。」

「不會不高興嗎？」

「為什麼會不高興？」突如其來的反問還真把崔傘給問倒了，他就這麼愣怔在原地。

是啊，為什麼會不高興？

看到鄭友榮和女生朋友走在一起的時候；因為其他人的邀約而拒絕了他的時候；收到姜呂尚發來的訊息的時候；他為什麼會覺得連正常呼吸都變的困難了呢。

崔傘向後倒去，「不知道，我好像得了絕症⋯⋯啊！」沒有控制好力道讓後腦勺嗑到地面，抱著頭捲縮起來。

這下好了，連想哭的念頭都有了。

「你最近是怎麼了啊？都考完試了還愁眉苦臉的、」

宋旼琦的疑問和鈴聲同時響起，崔傘隨手抓過手機一看，噌的從地上跳起來，整張臉瞬間明亮不少。

沙發上的人默默將目光移回電視上，用桌上的橙汁想都知道是誰打來的。

猜拳又輸了。

他好像就沒贏過幾次。

往泡麵杯裡盛了四分之三的熱水、拿了兩雙筷子，崔傘小心翼翼的端著碗放到桌上。

抬眼望向房門口就看見鄭友榮拿了一袋東西出來。

「這是什麼？」

「你猜。」

從對方手中接過紙袋朝裡看，是一個鞋盒。

好像有點眼熟⋯⋯打開盒子的下一秒他呆住了，躺在那裡的是兩個月前錯過的限量款。

「Happy Birthday~我真的費了好大勁才買到的，不准說不喜歡啊。」

「今天是我生日？」

「⋯⋯你是認真的嗎？」

近幾日過得渾渾噩噩的，還真沒發現七月已經過去了十天。如果不是被約來對方家裡，他可能還縮在被窩裡虛度光陰。

「我連今天是幾號都不知道⋯⋯謝啦朋友！」忍住了飛撲到眼前人身上的想法，他勾住鄭友榮的脖子，以臉頰蹭了蹭對方。

坦白和死亡，哪個更好？

不久前看過的電影裡出現過這麼一句對白。

望著鄭友榮的側顏，不知不覺就想起了那段話。崔傘斂下眼瞼，他絕對沒有勇氣問出這樣的問題。

比如現在，想說的話到了嘴邊就拐了個彎變成上次見到他時，一旁的女生是不是他的暗戀對象。

或許不該提議玩真心話大冒險的，也不該跟著起鬨開鄭友榮買來的水果味燒酒喝。

酒精作祟，莫名的緊張使得他指尖都開始微微的顫抖，連心情都敏感了起來。

「我喜歡的人是誰你不知道嗎？」收起平時一派輕鬆的態度，鄭友榮對上他的視線，久違的、認真的說道。

不知道為什麼，好像從那副眼神裡得到了一絲把握。

「是我認識的人嗎？」

「嗯。」

「年齡比你大？」

「以月份來說算是吧。」

「比你高嗎？」

「⋯⋯哦。」

「一定很帥氣吧。」

「哪有人這樣說自己的。」

面對意料之外的坦白，崔傘眨了眨眼，貌似還沒緩衝過來。

鄭友榮見狀湊的近了些，和往常一樣用那雙深褐色的眼睛看著他。

「所以，答案呢。」

聽著不像疑問句。

近在咫尺的唇瓣和溫熱的鼻息讓崔傘下意識嚥了口唾沫，他試探性地抬手輕按住對方的後頸，在鄭友榮闔上眼的同時縮短了兩人的距離。

炎熱的夏天室內溫度驟然上升，窗外的蟬叫聲迴盪在耳邊。

『都拖了好幾個月了，你們會不會太誇張。』看著抱頭哀號糾結了快半小時該不該撥出電話的好友，姜呂尚面無表情的向對方亮出那天稍早發給崔傘的簡訊。

七月，理由足夠充分了吧？

End.

**Author's Note:**

> → 小彩蛋：每個月的開頭OS是鄭友榮——  
> → 2020.07.10 完


End file.
